Mauvais Jeu De Mots
by Hanakaya
Summary: On se questionne sur la survie du Survivant. Mais que dire lorsque celui ci n'est plus ni mort, ni vivant, et ce, gràce à l'héritier des Malfoy? Slash, HPDM OS


**_Auteur : Hanakaya_**

**_Disclaimer : Que celui qui ignore à qui appartient Harry et ses joyeux ami lève la main… Personne ? Bien, je le dis quand même, c'est à JK Rowling, et moi, je ne tire aucun argent de ses personnages. Je ne m'en sers que pour vous faire baver._**

**_Rating : M, comme d'habitude, pour le langage, les caractères sexuels, et les relations homosexuelles._**

**_Note : Une histoire de vampire, qui m'est rapidement venue à l'esprit. Juste pour vous, c'est un OS n'attendez pas de suite. Régalez vous !_**

**_« Les femmes nous aiment pour nos défauts. Si nous en avons suffisamment, elle nous pardonnerons même pour notre intelligence » Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

Londres. Une nuit, sombre, éclairée seulement par quelques rayons de lune perdu. Une rue sorcière, vide, envers du décors de l'après guerre. Autant la journée ces lieux pouvaient être vivant, festifs, joyeux, autant la nuit, ils reprenaient leur visage initial.

La visage des milliers d'innocents ayant péris pour cette cause.

Au milieu de cette rue, nullement frissonnant malgré le froid ambiant, une silhouette encapuchonnée lisait tranquillement les gros titres de la Gazette. L'obscurité ne permettait pas de deviner ses traits, on devinait seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, plutôt grand, aux longues mains fines. Il fixait étrangement la Une du journal, où l'on apercevait une tête brune bien connue des sorciers, souriant sous les dizaines de flash.

Harry Potter, le vainqueur.

Et pourtant, le titre qui accompagnait la photo n'était pas aussi joyeux. En s'approchant un peu, on pouvait distinguer les grandes lettres sombres qui faisaient presque tache au milieu des petites écritures. « _Harry Potter : Mort ? »_

_Voilà une semaine, jour exact de la victoire contre Vous-Savez-Qui, que notre Sauveur national a disparu de la scène. Nous nous souvenons encore de son combat mémorable, et de son retour triomphant, duquel il ne nous a que très brièvement parlé, avant de devoir aller se faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste. Or, selon nos sources, il n'est jamais arrivé jusque là. Alors, Harry Potter aurait-il disparu ? Jusqu'à présent, il nous était interdit de dévoiler le moindre détail de cette étrange absence, mais des nouveaux éléments changent la donne._

_En effet, hier soir, des Aurors en service auraient aperçu le Sauveur dans une ruelle sombre, inconscient et maculé de dès leur approche, une seconde personne serait apparue, et avant que les Aurors n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, il aurait transplané en emportant le corps avec lui, et laissant une énorme flaque de sang derrière lui. Les chercheurs sont certains, la totalité du sang n'appartient pas à Mr Potter, même s'ils sont d'accord pour dire que perdre autant de sang conduirait sans soin à une mort certaine. Des examens sont en cours pour retrouver l'opposant actuel du sorcier. La question peut donc se poser sur la santé actuelle du Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu. Suite de cet article page 10, un article de Colin Creevey, spécialement pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

L'homme encagoulé réprima un petit rire, et laissa le journal tomber à terre sans aucun soin. Potter, mort ? Pas mal comme titre. Il leva une brève seconde ses yeux gris vers la lune, et s'autorisa un sourire, avant de disparaître dans un craquement reconnaissable entre mille.

Il apparut à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un petit immeuble insalubre moldu dans lequel il pénétra sans autre forme de procès. Il descendit immédiatement au cachot, retirant sa capuche, et dévoilant pour la première fois ses cheveux blonds qui paraissaient danser autour de lui avec ses mouvements. Draco Malfoy, car c'était bien lui, ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant une grande porte, apparemment fermée à clé. Un simple sortilège l'ouvrit, et il pénétra dans la pièce, qui s'avérait être une chambre remeublée en appartement.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le grand lit deux places, où était étendu un autre homme, le teint cadavérique, comme un homme, et qui ne bougeait plus. Il semblait dormir, les yeux clos, et la respiration inexistante. Draco se figea une seconde, songeant à la beauté surréaliste de ces traits… Puis il sourit, et s'agenouilla au pied du lit, murmurant au cadavre.

« Harry Potter mort, c'est un mauvais jeu de mot, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Deux prunelles vertes apparurent immédiatement dans l'obscurité, où étaient auparavant les paupières du cadavres, et les lèvres trop pâles s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que le corps pâle se tournait vers le blond pour lui répondre.

« C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, à la Gazette ?

-Oui, ils nous ont vu, hier, et t'on reconnu. Ils disent que tu as perdu trop de sang pour être déclaré comme vivant… Désolé, Potter, mais tu es mort.

-Oui, effectivement, c'est un mauvais jeu de mot. Et c'est appuyer sur la corde sensible… Après tout, je suis bien mort, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se redressa sur les coudes, s'approchant de son ancienne Némésis pour lui voler un baiser glacé au goût de sang. Draco sourit, mais ne chercha pas à approfondir le contact, se contentant de regarder l'autre garçon avec désir.

« Tu es aussi mort que moi Potter… Pas ma faute après si tu as accepté de me suivre là dedans.

-Mouais… Mais en attendant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu me réveiller ?

-Parce que tu as dormis toute la journée, ET toute la nuit, je commence à m'ennuyer !

-Malfoy, quelqu'un a dit un jour qu'on avait l'éternité pour dormir. Moi, je prend de l'avance, puisqu'apparemment, quelqu'un a eut la joyeuse idée de me transformer en vampire, et donc, de m'établir en mort.

-Justement, tu pourras dormir plus tard, quand on aura tout vu, tout essayé, quand on s'emmerdera à fond, qu'on pourra plus se supporter et plus encore… Là, tu pourras dormir ! Pour le moment, viens t'amuser, espèce de suceur fainéant ! »

Les mots à ne pas dire face à un ancien Griffondor particulièrement fier. Les prunelles vertes s'illuminèrent d'un étrange éclat, et avant que Draco n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, au pied du lit, avec un Harry Potter entièrement nu au dessus de lui, le bloquant de tout son poids, et lui murmurant à l'oreille des obscénités.

« Ohhh, Dray… Moi, un suceur fainéant… Tu es impoli, tu le sais ? Je vais être obligé de te punir…

-Dégage, Potter, non seulement tu pèses une tonne, mais en plus, t'es gelé.

-Si tu as une réclamation à faire, envoie moi un hiboux, je verrai pour répondre dans les plus brefs délais… Pour le moment, je dois absolument te montrer quelque chose…

-Et quoi donc ?

-Que je ne suis pas fainéant… Et tu vas le crier… Fais moi confiance. »

Pendant leur échange lentement les mains du brun étaient parties déshabiller son homologue, le laissant bientôt seulement en boxer, leurs peau aussi pâles l'une que l'autre. Depuis leur transformation, c'était bien la particularité physique qui les avait le plus choqué.

Une semaine qu'ils étaient ainsi, songea Draco en se cambrant sous les doigts agiles de son petit ami. Depuis la fin de la guerre, très exactement. Il avait été d'abord changé en vampire, lui, pendant un affrontement. Il aurait dû mourir, mais Potter avait été là, et l'avait sauvé in extrémis. Il lui avait également fait boire du sang du vampire. C'était la seule manière pour lui de survivre. Il avait donc été transformé, sous le regard de son ennemi de collège.

Et quelques heures plus tard, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry l'avait retrouvé. Il avait vu un Draco tremblant de peur et infiniment trop pâle. Un Malfoy qui prenait conscience de la faim qui habitait son corps, et qui luttait contre elle. Un homme à la limite de la bête, qui suppliait le brun de partir, ou il risquait de faire une connerie.

Il l'avait faite, finalement, la connerie, lorsque Harry s'était quand même approché, et, sans mot dire, avait avancé la bouche de Draco jusqu'à son propre cou. La tentation avait été trop forte, Draco avait mordu. Et avait goûté pour la première fois à un sang étranger, étant sous sa forme vampirique. Il avait aimé cela, bien plus qu'il n'était autorisé. Et quand il avait ôté ses dents, sans un mot, il s'était coupé le poignet, et avait donné à boire de son propre sans à Harry Potter, qui l'avait bu sans mot dire.

Et ils en étaient là, aujourd'hui. Cachés du monde des sorciers. Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient appréciés, et bien vite, cette étrange relation avait été construite. Mi complice, mi sexuelle, ils refusaient de mettre un mot dessus. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut que son boxer avait disparu, le laissant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, son sexe tendu fièrement. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que Harry le fixait avec gourmandise.

« Hum, tu es demandeur, à ce que je vois.

-La ferme, Potter…

-Avec plaisir ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se pencha sur le membre dressé, y jetant un bref coup de langue avec un sourire amusé. Draco frémit sous le contact, mais serra les lèvres. Il n'allait quand même pas crier face à ce… Ce vampire ! Malheureusement, le vampire en question semblait avoir de sérieux atouts en poche, car bientôt, ce ne fut plus un seul coup de langue qu'il reçut, mais des dizaines, tantôt doux, tantôt séducteur, tantôt glaciaux, tantôt brûlant.

Le monde de Draco s'était bien vite réduit à la bouche de Harry Potter, songeait-il. A la manière que ses lèvres avaient de bouger autour de lui, de s'enrouler autour de son gland, de titiller sa longueur, sans jamais s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses. A sa langue, aussi, qui s'enroulait autour de lui, descendait caresser ses testicules, toujours au bon endroit, jamais suffisamment longtemps. A ses dents, ses canines pointues, qui pointaient justement parfois, menaçant de le toucher, de le chatouiller, sans jamais réellement le blesser… Oui, il aimait cette bouche, et il le gémissait maintenant sans honte.

« Potter… Bordel…

-Qu'y a-t-il Draco ?

-Espèce de… Vampire…

-On dit un suceur de sang, chéri… Quoique là, c'est pas ton sang que je vais prendre… »

Encore un jeu de mot de mauvais goût, pensa le blond, avant que son esprit soit totalement aveuglé par la plaisir d'une bouche humide tout autour de lui, immobile pendant quelques secondes, avant d'entamer de longs mouvements de vas et viens, sa langue opérant de nouveau toutes ces choses fantastiques. Oh, indéniablement, Potter n'était pas fainéant… Il mettait même beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, ses deux mains posées de part et d'autre des hanches du blond pour l'empêcher de les bouger instinctivement et de le blesser.

Mais comme toujours le plaisir était trop court, et bientôt, la bouche de Harry quitta son membre, encore demandeur, et Draco grogna, proférant quelques menaces concernant une éventuelle émasculaztion de son petit ami s'il ne se remettait pas immédiatement au travail. Harry eut un petit rire, avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de l'autre vampire, lui arrachant un baiser.

« Que tu es impoli… Tu l'aimes bien pourtant… Ma masculinité… »

Etaient-ce les mots prononcés alors, ou alors les mains de Harry qui lui écartèrent les jambes qui lui donnèrent une mauvaise impression, mais Draco sut immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas apprécier les prochaines secondes… Et quand il sentit le pénis du brun le pénétrer durement, il comprit pourquoi il avait eut ce pressentiment, et se cambra violemment.

« HA ! Salopard ! Enculé de géant trop frustré pour pouvoir se retenir ! Bordel ça fait mal !

-Oh, quand même Draco, c'est pas la mort !

-SI ! Justement, c'est atroce ! Potter, quand on est monté comme toi, on prend ses précautions, espèce de prétentieux qui joue au demi mâle efféminé ! AH ! Et non, tu ne peux pas commencer ! Attends au moins que je sois prêt ! AH

-Vu comment tu es de la force pour crier, j'ai cru que tu en demandais plus…

-AH, bordel, mais tu vas t'arrêt… Ah, non, ne t'arrête surtout pas !!! »

Harry sourit, enfin, il l'avait trouvé, ce petit point dans le blond qui changeait tout son discours, et qui valait tous ses efforts. Il reprit ses mouvements de vas et viens, une immense vague de chaleur dans le corps, tandis que cette fois ci, sous lui, Draco semblait nettement plus consentant qu'avant, ne se plaignant plus du tout.

« Oh putain, c'est bon là… Oh, Potter, t'as pas idée du bien que tu me donnes…

-Tu es vraiment vocal, chéri…

-La ferme, Potter, tu me laisses crier, et toi tu bouges ! »

Avec un nouveau rire, Harry reprit ses mouvements, plus rapidement, sentant la délivrance approcher. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec le blond, c'était en partie cela, cette haine-amitié qu'ils conservaient malgré tout, et qui les unissait plus sûrement qu'aucune promesse.

Il se sentit partir, et s'enfonça une dernière fois profondément dans l'intimité de l'autre, avant de se laisser aller, sentant le plaisir l'emmener vers de nouvelles cimes. Quelques secondes après, Draco le suivit, gémissant quelques nouveaux compliments, et une menace concernant la prochaine fois. Harry se laissa tomber sur le blond, qui ne se plaignit cette fois ci ni du poids, ni de la température… Le sport de chambre avait comme avantage de faire oublier à ces messieurs pas mal des petits tourments de la vie.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant qu'Harry ne se retire du blond, pour remonter sur le lit, et s'y allonger, en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Draco l'y rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, un sourcil levé à sa manière.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel soupir, Potter ? J'étais si bon que ça ?

-Frimeur, c'est moi qui ait fait tout le boulot.

-Je t'ai laissé… Sinon crois moi, tu n'aurais déjà plus de voix, et on n'en aurait certainement pas encore terminé.

-Tu es si lent à donner du plaisir ?

-Je ne suis pas un éjaculateur précoce, moi ! »

C'est ainsi que Draco Lucius Malfoy, nu dans toute sa splendeur, se prit ouvertement un oreiller dans la figure avec un grand sourire.

Une bataille d'édredon plus tard, censurée pour cause de grande gaminerie, les deux anciens rivaux étaient de retour assis sur le lit, débattant de sujet plus sérieux.

« Il serait peut être temps que tu songes à donner signe de vie, Harry. Hier, quand on est sortit, ça a mal terminé.

-C'était pas ma faute. Tu étais assoiffé, j'ai juste proposé de te donner encore de mon sang.

-Mouais, et tu as trouvé amusant après de te balader dans les rues, pissant le sang. Génial, l'idée.

-J'étais bourré ! Tu sais bien que je perds l'esprit chaque fois qu'un certain blond approche ses dents de ma gorge !

-Mouais, bah en tout cas, la prochaine fois, tu évites de jouer à cache-cache avec moi, on a faillit avoir des Aurors aux trousses, et maintenant, avec le sang qu'ils ont trouvé de toi, ils croient que tu es mort.

-On devrait peut être leur expliquer que les vampires peuvent perdre beaucoup de sang sans en souffrir.

-Tu leur explique ça, moi, je suis bien comme ça. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et s'assit en tailleurs, fixant son homologue dans les yeux.

« Tu proposes quoi donc, pour mon « retour » ?

-Pas grand chose, tu dis vouloir prendre des vacances loin du monde sorcier, et paradoxalement, tu veux que seulement Ron et Hermione soient au courant de ce que tu fais.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Partons. Loin, longtemps, allons voyager, tous les deux, unis à la vie à la mort, et on ne fait que les prévenir, eux.

-Arrête avec tes mauvais jeux de mot, je n'aime pas ça… Sinon, l'idée me plaît bien. Dernier bémol, Dray, on fait quoi pour toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es aussi mort, sur le champs de bataille, et tu étais mon ennemi. Si j'annonce à mes amis que tu es en vie, que tu m'as changé en vampire, et qu'on couche ensemble, je suis directement admis en asile.

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Ah, les Griffondors !

-Ca ne résout pas la question.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Einh ?

-Harry James Potter, me faites vous confiance ?

-Je t'ai donné mon sang, et ma vie, je crois que je te fais confiance…

-Alors laisse moi faire… J'ai une idée géniale. »

Le regard qu'avait alors l'ancien Serpentard valait le détour. Il brillait littéralement de mille feux, à l'idées d'un nouveau plan machiavélique. Mais le baiser qu'il donna alors au brun était tout sauf mauvais. Tendre et chaste, il ne représentait rien de plus qu'une promesse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry ne pu que hocher la tête, parfaitement convaincu que son petit ami ferait parfaitement les choses.

Et tant pis s'ils ne se disaient pas amoureux. Ils avaient l'éternité pour cela, pour tomber amoureux.

En étant vampire, on apprend la patience. Même si un Harry Potter apprend plutôt lentement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Dans la cuisine du Terrier, la nouvelle Mme Weasley, épouse de Ron, et également surnommée 'Mione par celui ci, épluchait de vulgaires patates en lisant un bouquin. Des patates, non pas pour faire la cuisine, elle qui détestait cela, mais justement pour inciter son gentil mari à la faire, cette cuisine. Elle avait donc prit un livre de recettes sucrées, et s'attelait maintenant avec un sérieux improbable à changer toute la recette.

Les œufs devenaient des patates, la farine, de l'eau, le sucre, du sel, la confiture, de la viande hachée, le beurre, des tomates, et autres joyeux exemples.

Et c'est alors qu'elle battait les patates en neige qu'elle entendit un toc toc contre sa fenêtre. Elle se retourna, pour constater la présence d'un hiboux postal. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre, et récupéra la lettre attachée à sa patte. Elle en ouvrit le contenu, et sursauta en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple photo, moldue en plus, représentant une poche de sang moldue étendue sur une serviette de plage, dans un décors qui ressemblait étrangement à Hawaï.

Interloquée, elle retourna la photo, et découvrit, griffonné à la hâte, un petit vif d'or, et son cœur s'accéléra.

Bien entendu, elle avait suivit avec attention l'actualité concernant son meilleur ami. Et ceci était la preuve par dix qu'il était vivant. Ce simple dessin, de sa main. La photo était étrange, mais le dessin expliquait tout. Elle reposa l'image, et reprit son gâteau, en chantonnant.

Elle chantait toujours le soir même lorsque Ronald partir rendre la totalité du gâteau dans les WC, avec la promesse intérieure de ne plus jamais laisser sa femme aux fourneaux.

Une semaine plus tard, le même jour à la même heure, Hermione lavait la vaisselle. Cette fois ci, son mari avait préparé un semblant de bon repas, et elle avait accepté cette tâche… S'aidant de la magie bien entendu. Un toc toc contre la fenêtre l'arrêta, et elle vit de nouveau le hiboux postal.

Comme la dernière fois, une simple photo, représentant cette fois ci la même poche de sang, trônant fièrement devant le grand canyon, dans un angle un peu bizarre… On aurait dit que la photo faisait tout pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'une main retenait cette poche de tomber… Une main qui n'était absolument pas celle de Harry. Et au dos, toujours le même dessin. Hermione sourit, elle commençait à comprendre.

Et il en fut ainsi, chaque semaine, elle attendait sa lettre, et elle la recevait. Toujours une simple photo, avec une poche de sang sous différents paysages, angles, et parfois même, on apercevait une partie du corps de quelqu'un, qui n'était certainement pas Harry. Harry n'avait pas les cheveux blonds, aux dernières nouvelles. Et toujours, toujours le même dessins.

Elle assista donc indirectement à la visite de tous les Etats Unis, du Canada, très brièvement du Groênland, avant de repartir pour des pays chauds. Il y eut l'Afrique, l'Asie, L'Amérique du Sud, et l'Océanie.

Si bien qu'un an plus tard, au Terrier, elle savait par avance qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de paysages à voir dans ses lettres.

Lorsque le hiboux arriva, elle l'attendait de pied ferme, et ouvrit aussitôt la lettre. Cette fois ci, le contenu la surprit.

Encore une photo, oui, mais pas moldue. Encore une poche de sang, oui, la même, mais entourée de deux têtes bien connues qui souriaient largement, canines déployées. Encore un paysage, au fond, mais cette fois ci parfaitement connu. Le Terrier.

L'image représentait Harry et Malfoy, deux vampires entourant leur précieuse poche de sang, semblant très proches l'un de l'autre, et montrant du doigt le Terrier derrière eux.

Elle retourna l'image, et sourit, émue, en lisant les mots.

« Harry Potter : Survivant, ou décédé ? »

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'une voix bien connue s'éleva juste de derrière son dos, goguenarde.

« Désolé, c'était juste un mauvais jeux de mot. »

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Non, non, et non, il n'y aura pas de suite ! La dernière phrase est une phrase de terminaison, vous savez qui l'a prononcée, le reste, c'est à votre imagination._**

**_J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous aura plût. Moi, j'aimais bien, je l'ai écrite d'un seul trait, avant que la page blanche ne me reprenne._**

**_Merci à tout ceux qui continuent à me lire, j'aime vos commentaires._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Novembre 2008_**


End file.
